Angel of Mine
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Yoruichi just happens to be minding her own business for once; enjoying a nice sunny day in the middle of a forest near a small lake. But, shes bare naked! And little does she know that Ichigo is on his way miraculously to that exact spot! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Don't pity me, I pity my own damn self...

**Chapter: **Its a ONESHOT!

**Title: **Angel of Mine

**A/N:** XxLEMONxX This is a Yoruichi x Ichigo fic :) Yoruichi just happens to be minding her own business for once; enjoying a nice sunny day in the middle of a forest near a small lake. But, shes bare naked! And little does she know that Ichigo is on his way miraculously to that exact spot! Poor Ichigo doesn't even know he's willingly walking into this all on his own... R&R Please:)

It couldn't have been a better day to relax outdoors. The sun shone brightly, birds chirped from their perch high in the trees. Fluffy white clouds roamed in patches across the sky; a gentle breeze giving the hot day its cool touch. Indeed it was a day to enjoy.

For Yoruichi, the day was too good to pass up. Initially, she had thought about teasing her beloved Ichigo; wanting to see just how much she could get to him today. She was getting closer to having him; she could feel it!

But, the day was just too damn nice to spend it that way. She probably wouldn't succeed anyways. Ichigo was a a rude and crude prude! That was a good way of putting it. She'd been so nice and giving as to invite him to her; allowing him to demonstrate any sexual desires whatsoever. And yet, like a true innocent virgin, he refused. She couldn't phantom why. She wasn't bad looking, was she?

Brushing it off, Yoruichi sighed as she lounged back on a large white sheet, nude it all her glory.

What?

She was in the middle of a forest, and the living world was full of them! Though, this one was particularly interesting. There had been a small lake that set off to the side of her, not but ten feet. The tree's above didn't shield all the sun-light, just enough so that she wouldn't be blinded. The spot was quite nice; she needed to thank Rangiku for finding it during her stay at Inoue's.

Inhaling the fresh air, Yoruichi rolled over onto her stomach, moaning inwardly at the feeling of being open and free. It was good to let loose like this once in a while. Even though she did it alot, quite alot... Being out in the open, without prying eyes or any worries was pure gold. Who could pass such a day up?

Reaching back to let her hair loose from its pony-tail, Yoruichi rolled onto her back once again, admiring the blue sky. It really was a pity Ichigo couldn't be with her about now. Though, little did she know, she was about to get a small surprise...

Ichigo sighed, walking through a forest. He'd known of a special spot exactly in the middle; complete with shade and a lake. He couldn't pass up the chance to relax outside, not while such a nice day was so open and free to him. It had only shocked him a bit that he hadn't been called away for a mission. What really had him bothered was the fact that Yoruichi hadn't shown up. Normally he awoke with her naked in his bed! What a relief it was to wake up alone... Well, maybe not a relief.

To be honest, the orange haired boy actually missed the goddess. He had gotten used to fending her off, day after day. It had become almost like a need. She'd grown on him, that much was obvious. He had been less willing to deny her lately, and more willing to succumb to her tempting ways. She always made herself available for him; never denying him. He often wandered what would happen if he indeed gave in; if he let her have her way.

He wouldn't complain. Hell no. Why would he do that? The woman was just down right beautiful! And amazingly sexy. He could definitely see why the term Goddess fit so well with her. Despite her attitude and carefree-ness, she was very professional and intelligent. She had a sort of elegance about her. Something he couldn't place. She wasn't exactly little miss perfect; nothing near stuck-up or prissy. She was just Yoruichi. A woman of many talents. A woman worth all the love the world had to give. A woman he'd love to call his own...

He'd better not even cross that bridge yet.

Taking a few more steps, Ichigo glanced up, the image before him not registering until he'd smacked his head on a hanging limb.

"Yoru...Yoruichi!" He gasped, his face reddening immediately. The goddess had just resurfaced; the water splashing around her body, the sun reflecting off of the tiny water droplets.

Beautiful.

Ichigo found himself staring; mesmerized by her beauty. The goddess opened her eyes, walking up onto land as she flipped her arms underneath her hair, her golden orbs shinning in the sun. The sun seemed to off-set her beauty even more, giving her the actual look of a goddess.

She hadn't noticed him, been too into how good it felt to be so free. Yoruichi laid back down on the blanket, sighing as she laid her head on her arms.

There was nothing like a small dip in the lake on a hot summer day.

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted, unable to control himself. The goddess merely opened her eyes slightly, smirking impishly. "Yoruichi!"

"Hello to you too Ichigo." Yoruichi grinned, closing her eyes once more. He had just saved her the trouble of finding him. Just perfect.

"Yoruichi... Where are your clothes!?" A small breeze blew by, rustling her hair as she rolled over, glancing over at him with sly eyes. The boy felt himself blush as he actually took a gander over her dark skinned curves, feeling his boxers suddenly becoming tight.

"Why? You know I'm not going to put them on, Ichigo. Theres no one around. Its perfectly fine." Smirking, Yoruichi lifted her leg, crossing it over her bent up one as she used her feet to point towards the tree where her orange and black outfit lay. Ichigo quickly covered his eyes, the blush on his face becoming redder.

"Could you please put them on..." He grunted, fist clenching and unclenching at his side. Yoruichi barely glanced at him before folding her arms behind her head and shutting her eyes once more.

"I don't know what your getting so worked up about. This isn't the first time you've seen me naked, Ichigo."

"Yeah, and your image haunts me whenever I close my eyes." Oh ho ho, he should not have said that. The smirking goddess opened an eye, narrowing it at him. She could see the small gap in between his fingers, and it only caused her smirk to widen.

"Well then open them. I'm not making you close your eyes, Ichigo." She stated matter-of-factly. "In fact, it'll do you good to look. I may be the only woman you ever see fully at the rate your going."

"Hey!" Ichigo grunted, removing his hand as he stared down at her. Ah, that small angry spark that had once been there was quickly gone as he stared at her. "Ah.." Yoruichi shifted legs, her thighs spreading to reveal her point of pleasure. Ichigo felt blood ruch to his face once more. Instant nose bleed. He fell back, jumping right back up as he turned away from her as he covered his eyes once more. The goddess merely smiled as she stood and strode over to him. Gently, she grabbed his hands, turning him to her as she stared into his brown orbs. Ichigo felt his blush darkening as she held his hands inbetween their bodies. His eyes wandered.

"See? Its not so bad now is it?" She smirked, letting him go and returning to her former laying area. "Why don't you ease up? I'm not going to try anything." She promised, turning over onto her stomach once again. "I'm just out here to enjoy the day, much like you came out here to do, am I right?"

The boy nodded slightly before turning to her, almost feeling himself ease up. It was amazing at how she could do that; make him feel so comfortable around her at times. Even though she was naked...

"Why are you naked?" He asked out of curiosity. Really, the boy was clueless at this. He'd already said several things that could have been taken a different way and could have led to something profound. But Yoruichi wasn't in the mood to tease just yet. She wanted to see how long he could stay near her in this state. Much for entertainment, of course.

Yoruichi shrugged, closing her eyes as she allowed the swaying breeze to pass over her wet curves. The only thing Ichigo could do was swallow hard. He could see the swell of her breasts; her ass visible in all its round but firm glory. Her hair had fallen off to the side of her back respectively; giving him a better view of her toned smooth body.

He couldn't deny that he liked; loved seeing her naked. Who could? It would be easier to deny how good he had it! He'd be in school, acting as if he hadn't a great life, but now, he found that maybe, possibly it wasn't as bad as he once thought. Fighting for his life almost lost its dramatic touch when he was with this woman.

"Its a free world, I can do what I please." She replied, breaking him from his trance. The teen nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What are you doing out here?"

"You know, I could ask you the same thing Ichigo." She smiled, sitting up as she glanced back at him. The goddess turned her body towards the lake; bending one leg up while folding the other leg beneath that one. She leaned her forearm on her knee, her other arm extended out beside her. And for a moment, the two remained in silence. While her gaze rested on the lake; his rested on hers. Almost awkward, though not panicingly so. There wasn't any pretences for them; they'd already been through so much together. "You can sit down. I won't bite."

Her alluring voice rang in his ears as he smiled with a small blush on his face. Though, she had meant to sit down anywhere, he boldly sat beside her, extending his legs out in front of him while leaning back on his hands. Another breeze blew by.

"Thanks." Ichigo blushed. He had just realized he'd been staring at her the entire time. Well, bang goes his claim about not being a pervert...

"I told you once before. Theres no need to be so up-tight around me. I ain't that bad of a person, am I?" She put particular emphasis on her choice of words, that teasing spark pushing through as she glanced over to him. Oh yeah, he made a huge mistake sitting next to her! What was he thinking!?

"No, no its not that Yoruichi..." Blushing once more, Ichigo looked away. He was a bit frustrated. He never meant to give her that idea. She was far from anything assosiated with bad.

"Then what?"

"Its just... I.." He stammered, scratching his head before throwing himself back, arms behind his head. Confessing was just too damn hard! Love was complicated.

Love never was easy for him. He loved; of course he did. Everyone loves someone. Whether its a family love, friendly love, or intimate love.

Intimate love was something he'd never thought about. Something he hadn't thought was meant for him. He never wanted to involve himself with any woman; not ever. He still had a guilty conscience towards his past; from something that happened to a person that he loved. He didn't want that for anyone. But now, he found himself deeply in love with a goddess no less. He didn;t know when it had happened; he just knew that it had. He used to hate it when she did such things, came on to him and what not. Now he enjoyed it more than anything. Looked forward to their time together.

Shifting her position, Yoruichi set her hands on either side of his head, leaning over him as she pressed her breasts against his chiseled chest.

"You just what, Ichigo?" She asked, her face inches from his.

She always knew she'd be making the first move. She always _did_ make the moves. She hadn't expected to make _this_ move any time soon, though. A move that would take the two of them; their relationship to the next level.

Ichigo stared into her beautiful, mesmerizing golden eyes, feeling his heart race. What to do...

"You know, you can tell me.." She whispered, her lips so close to his he could feel her breath on his face. Deciding to take a chance, Ichigo lifted his head, his lips brushing against her gently. Her hair fell around them; shielding them like a vale. The goddess closed her eyes, kissing his back just as softly, moving her lips slowly against his. All too soon had the gesture come to an end as he pulled back, blushing and looking away.

"I love you, Yoruichi..." He said with a bright red blush on his face. Those three words caused the dark skinned beauty to smile brightly, her heart barely able to contain its joy as she leaned down to claim his lips once more. He was only half surprised as he closed his eyes. Yoruichi planted a series of short, breath taking kisses upon his lips, before slyly sliding her tongue into his mouth. The boy was only half surprised, but brought his own appendage to meet hers.

The goddess moaned softly at the feeling, swinging her leg over his waist as she straddled him. Well, she _wasn't_ going to do anything before, but now...

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back, sliding his hands up and down her smooth skin. He loved the way her body felt against his. All those times he'd watched a romance movie with his family, he'd called this type of interaction corny. Not now though. Oh no, definitely not corny. In fact, he finally began to see just why love was important to everyone. Just why a simple kiss with that one special person could never be over-rated. It felt as if euphoria was over taking him; as if it were paradise, heaven.

Yoruichi on the other hand had had many first kisses. It wasn't a crime. But now, with him, she'd never felt anything so intense, so gentle. Nothing could ever be as pure and as sweet as his lips. She could taste his inexperience, and was glad to be his first kiss. Pulling back, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before looking into his eyes, the two trying to recover lost air.

Ichigo smiled at her; finally realizing that her bare chest was pressed against his own.

"What is it, Ichigo?" She tilted her head, pressing her breasts more firmly to his chest. She could feel the bulge pressed against her inner thigh, and she smirked. Rolling her hips, she reveled in a soft gasp from him.

"Yoruichi.." His heart pounded. Was she about to do something that would forever be embedded within his memory as the greatest moment of his life? Of course she was!

"Ichigo..." She whispered passionately, leaning down to place a kiss near his ear, rolling her hips once more. "Do you want to..." Her voice was a breathy whisper, sending chills up and down his spine as she began to expertly remove his boxers with one hand, tracing his muscles with the other.

"I...don't know how..." Shamefully, he looked away when her eyes met his. But the goddess shook her head, flipping them so he was on top. She'd managed to get his boxers off, quite easy it was. He may have said he didn't want to in the past, but he was willing nonetheless. And you definitely can't rape the willing.

"I'll guide you." Yoruichi smiled, sliding her fingers along his erect length. Ichigo gasped, hardening more in her smooth hands.

"Yoruichi..." He whispered, feeling her finger tips brush over the tip of his cock. The dark skinned beauty smirked, sliding his dick in between her folds before resting his tip at her center. His eyes met hers and she nodded.

Crashing their lips together, Ichigo slid himself into her, using one deep and hard thrust to insert himself fully within her. Yoruichi broke away from his lips to gasp and moan loudly as he did.

"Ah...Yoruichi..." He whispered, his forehead resting on her shoulder as he felt her walls contract around his throbbing lenght. He didn't know if he could even continue, but his goddess slowly spread her legs wider, moving her hips to let him know he could continue any time. And he did. Slowly, he began thrusting her; taking in her deep, pleasure-ful moans.

Yoruichi couldn't believe how ibg his size was. She always imagined he'd be impressive but damn, she never thought she be amazed! His hard, long length only caused her ten times the normal pleasure. And then some. Her eyes opened slightly, golden orbs filled with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back as he thrust again and again. Each time with more speed, more confidence, and alot harder than the previous. At this rate, she knew he wasn't going to last long. But she was thoroughly surprised that he'd managed to hold himself back. She didn't plan on stopping him, though. Wrapping her long legs around his waist, she guided his thrusting, pulling him farther into her as she moaned and writhed beneath him in pleasure. Her body was quivering from such a feeling.

She could feel his body shaking now; pulling him into a passionate kiss before whispering in his ear.

"Let go, Ichigo."

At her words, Ichigo gave a few more thrusts before pulling out almost completely, then raming his hips back into hers. The thrust sent him over the edge. Yoruichi moaned at the feeling of his hot seed inside her; feeling complete as she arched her back. Ichigo set his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he tried to regain his breath. The goddess leaned up, kissing him softly.

"I love you too, Ichigo."

He never thought those three little words would mean so much to him. His lips found hers once more, their tongues engaging in a passionate battle. Ichigo had though they were finished for the day, but Yoruichi apparently thought otherwise as she flipping them, rolling her hips to arouse him once again.

"Yoruichi..." He moaned, watching as she began to move against him slowly, her hands pressed down against his chest as she leaned back and moaned. How could he not be hard!? Grabbing her waist, he slowly moved his hips with hers, thrusting up. He didn't really know what else to do. The goddess pressed herself down on his throbbing member more, moving faster as she rode him. She arched her back, tilting her head back as she rode him long into the night, allowing him to cum before she continued. He'd lost count of how many times they'd came together, wanting to revel in the fact that there would be plenty of nights spent this way. Who knew he could please such a goddess?

**A/N: **Inspired by an RP. The ending didn't go so well, ne. But you all got the picture right? Pervs.


End file.
